


To The Moon and Back

by Miss_Cosmonaut



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Baz doesn't know how to DEAL, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, M/M, POV Baz, drunk!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cosmonaut/pseuds/Miss_Cosmonaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m standing on the other side of the room trying hard to breathe with my mouth instead of my nose. Which is partly worse, because instead of smelling him - I can taste him. He’s heavy in the air, thick, musky, boy-smell and Bombay Sapphire. I want to have his skin between my teeth.</p><p>-</p><p>It's drabble time whooooop *shitty ballerina twirl*</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick [tumblr drabble thingamajig](http://thelittlebluebeast.tumblr.com/)! BECAUSE I JUST FINISHED THE BOOK AND LIKE AFTER TWO MINUTES OF SCREAMING I JUST STARTED TYPING OUT RAINBOWS. I'm so in love with them. It's not healthy *wheeps*  
> Simon has his magic, and they're still at Watford, and they dig each other big time. 
> 
> Anywho, not betad...and stuffed with gooey Baz thoughts

Simon is a terrible drinker. Which he loves denying. He always says he has everything under control - until that one beer turns into ten, and that one hiccup of a word turns into a foreign language. He gets emotional when he’s pissed. Sometimes he’ll cry, scream at inanimate objects, sometimes he’ll start kissing everybody, hugging, giggling, and then he’ll cry again. But there are these occasions - liquor at midnight and bad decisions - where all those emotions get tossed into a blender, and he turns into a beautiful disaster. Sloppy and uncoordinated. But crazy beautiful. And when he gets like this, he’s open and breathing. The most honest thing. 

Like this…

“Baz.”

 _Like this,_ he’ll take me and touch me and love me to the moon and back. Like this, he’ll just - _say it all._ Without shame. Without anything but skin and budded cheeks.

And I am so weak. Because I always am when it’s him. Always. And I’ll do anything he wants. I don’t even give myself a moment to clear my head and think for a second. I just do. I just do for him.

Simon has me woven around each and every one of his tawny fingers. I’m right there, living in those pair of hands that can jumpstart the cosmos with magic.

“Please, please, please, Baz. Pleeeease…Come here. Love you. Love. Come. Come here. Baz. Baz.” Nothing but an incoherent jumble. His fingers go grabby, crunching like he thinks I’m mere inches away, close enough to touch. I’m not. I’m standing on the other side of the room trying hard to breathe with my mouth instead of my nose. Which is partly worse, because instead of smelling him - I can taste him. He’s heavy in the air, thick, musky, boy-smell and Bombay Sapphire. I want to have his skin between my teeth.

 _Bite_.

I shake my head so hard my neck cracks.

And before I know it, I’m right there, knees bumping against the frame of Simon’s bed, and he's looking up at me, hungry. But I’m hungrier. So much hungrier.

“Baz,” he breathes. Just once, my name, and then he’s holding it - his breath. He’s keeping it locked in his chest like he’s afraid of wasting his last reserve. It’s so quiet without him breathing. And Simon’s the loudest fucking breather there is. It’s like he needs to make sure he gets enough. Sometimes, it almost sounds greedy. Sometimes, I’m afraid that he’ll suck the atmosphere dry, and I’ll have nothing anymore. Like I’ll fade, disappear. Die. But I’m already dead. 

It’s still a scary thought. 

Because I’d let him. I’d give him all the air, the rest of the atmosphere, everything inside of my lungs. I’d do it. I’m bonkers like that. Really, really bonkers. 

“Come here.” He made it sound like a ‘C'mere’, sloshy-slurred, wet-beneath-the-skin.

I want to kiss that chaotic mouth.

He reaches out, grabs the hem of my sweater, pulls me onto the bed - and I let him. He’s so real up close. Breathing. Completely and thoroughly alive. 

Simon Snow. My very own force of nature. 

 

✦ F I N ✦

**Author's Note:**

> And then they bang <3 
> 
> Anyways, hope you're having a spectacular day!!
> 
>  


End file.
